Magic Spells Compendium
Magic Spells Compendium is an article page to list all spells mentioned in-game. See Magical Theory for explanation of what is incantation, charms, spellsinging, onmyo-jutsu, etc. Incantation Spells The following list was classified from A to Z with their names/short version. |-|A= Acies Ventos :Full Incantation: "O great wind, become a blade! 'Acies Ventos'!" Aperio Portal :Full Incantation: "Door before me, I command thee to open! 'Aperio Portal'!" Apareo Speculum :Full Incantation: ? :Description: Summons a large mirror. Apareo Spheralloon :Full Incantation: "Come forth, o aurora light. Apareo Spheralloon!" :Description: A glistening, rainbow coloured veil of light appears from the end of the caster's wand. Apareo Umbra :Full Incantation: ? :Description: Used to summon umbras, a type of humanoid shadows which personality varies depending of the user. |-|C= (_) Clesko :Full Incantation: "O ____, I command you to grow! '____ Clesko'!" :Description: Causes an item to grow in size. In order for the spell to be used correctly, you must use the name of the object then add 'Clesko'. Confinium Omnis Lumen :Full Incantation: ? :Description: This spell is usually used to capture a picture or image into a crystal or something similar. Liz combines it with another spell so that she can capture light in an object, like her ribbons when it got too dark to see properly. Conquirio Nodus :Full Incantation: "O power that resides within me, affix this light to that ___(object)! Conquirio Nodus! :Description: It is used to affix light to an object. |-|F= Flama Flamio :Full Incantation: ? :Description: Can light candles, and is a type of fire spell that doesn't burn. Funus Captis :Full Incantation: ? :Description: Creates chains of light that wraps and entangles the target. |-|G= Grakius :Full Incantation: ? :Description: Create fangs off ice to grab hold of the target feet. It spreads life-like across the floor, the target legs get frozen in place, making it unable to move.Wizardess Heart. Klaus Main Route II - Chapter 5. Retrieved on March 16, 2018. Gratia Citius :Full Incantation:? :Description:'Make objects move faster and on its "own" (according to the wizard wish).Wizardess Heart. Klaus' Main Route I - Day 7. Retrieved on February 11, 2018. Globus Aqua :'Full Incantation:? :Description: Creates water balls. Globus Flau :Full Incantation: "O flames, invoke an inferno and engulf my enemies! Globus Flau!" :Description: Throws fire balls. Globus Lumen :Full Incantation: ? :Description: Creates rays of light, which can form whips and attack. |-|I= Inn manus taos commend spiritum meme :Full Incantation: "I entrust my soul into your hands. Inn manus taos commend spiritum meme." :Description: Send Alter Ego back to the World of Mirror. First the alter ego and the real one must stand inside a magic circle, then another person must cast the spell and and give the real one a big hug. If the one who cast the spell made the right choice the alter ego will disappear, however, if the wrong choice is made, the real one will disappear and the alter ego will take their place.Wizardess Heart. The Seven Wonders - Cerim's Spin-off. Retrieved on May 26, 2018. Invocation! (_)! :Full Incantation: ? :Description: Invoke Magical Creatures. The wizard must draw a magical circle, recite the incantation and afterwards the creature's name that will be invoked, e.g. "Invocation! Carbuncle!". The Magical Circle can be done beforehand in a paper or in a magical tool. Ira Tonitrus :Full Incantation: "Oh lightning, I command thee to smite my foe! 'Ira Tonitrus'!" :Description: Creates a streak of lightning. |-|L= Lana Puruit :Full Incantation: "Flood thy heart with kindness! 'Lana Puruit'!" :Description: This spell is a prank, instead of making the target kinder to you it summons a frog.Wizardess Heart. Klaus Main Route I - Day 3. Retrieved on January 30, 2018. :Etymology: From Latin, "Puruit" comes from "purus" that means pure, while depending on the derivation, "Lāna" can mean either wool or frog ("rāna").Wiktionary. "Purus." Retrieved on January 30, 2018.Wiktionary. "Lana." Retrieved on January 30, 2018. Levis Pullma :Full Incantation: "O power that resides within, lift that ____ and bring it to me! 'Levis Pullma!'" For Magical Cooking it was used: "O unseen wings, take me to the skies! 'Levis Pullma'!" :Description: Lift subjects.Wizardess Heart. Prologue. Retrieved on March 15, 2016. Liber Ducere :Full Incantation: "Guide us into the writen world! 'Liber Ducere'!" :Description: Used to enter a book world.Wizardess Heart. Apple of My Eye event. Retrieved on January 31, 2018. Lunae Papillio - Videre/Warae :Full Incantation:? :Description:'It shows the Moonlight butterflies for those who can't see them. As an exhausting spell it can only be done briefly. Once casting "''Lunae Papillio", from the wand thin threads of light appear and gradually grow thicker, afterwards the wizard must approach near the person's eyes to say "Videre" to finish the spell. Saying “''Warae''” near the same person's eyes, a fain burst of light follows the words removing the spell. :'''Etymology: From Latin derivations: lūna (moon), palilio (butterfly), videō (to see, i see). From Japanese: Warae is a conjugation from Warau (to laugh), Warau itself derives from the verb Waru (to split, to break, to crack).Wiktionary. "Warau conjugations." Retrieved on March 11, 2018.Wiktionary. "Warau etymology." Retrieved on March 11, 2018. :Note: Some people are able to see the Moonlight Butterflies without any help, while with others it takes some training.Wizardess Heart. Klaus Main Route II. Retrieved on March 11, 2018. |-|M= Magia Flau :Full Incantation: "O great power, dwell within mine hand and form a shield! 'Magia Flau'!" :Description: Creates a shield of howling flames. Magia Kera :Full Incantation:? :Description: Seals the magical power of the target. Magia Reppero :Full Incantation:? :Description: Reflects the magical spell towards its user. Manu Fenibas :Full Incantation:? :Description: Pair of reins woven from light materialize. Memoria Armitt- :Full Incantation:? :Description:'Is a memory erasing spell. :'Seen/Mentioned: It was used by Glenn Qing. Merum Terra :Full Incantation: "O earth, rumble in fury! 'Merum Terra'!" :Description:? |-|P= Pluie Filiole :Full Incantation:? :Description:'Colourful Flower petals will jump out and rain down like snow from the ceiling. |-|Q= Quines Ventos :'Full Incantation: "O healing winds, carry my friend to safe harbor! Quine Ventos!" :Description: "Hold the patients firmly in place using Wind Magic while repositioning them to a safer place." Quies Ventos :Full Incantation:? :Description: Used to end wind spells. |-|R= Redire :Full Incantation:? :Description: It undo/redirect subjects from invocation magic. Ree Hora :Full Incantation: "Grant this water the power to turn back time! 'Ree Hora'!" :Description:? Rune Exolnarre :Full Incantation: "O light, pour down upon this ____ (target object) and give it radiance! Rune Exolnarre! :Description: It gathers light and makes the target object sparkle like a jewel. |-|S= Sabo Aqua :Full Incantation: "O water, turn spherical in accordance with my command! Sabo Aqua!" :Description: Can make bubbles by using a water spell. A translucent bubble float of the wand and glide into the air, it can be moved around, but as soon as the wizard concentration ends the bubble will pop.Wizardess Heart. Klaus's Main Route I - Day 6. Retrieved on February 10, 2018. Sagitta Lumen :Full Incantation: "O sacred light, become a piercing arrow! 'Sagitta Lumen'!" :Description: Offensive magic that projects an arrow in the direction it's cast. Sanatio Aqua :Full Incantation: "O sacred water, mend this wound with thy cleansing power. 'Sanatio Aqua'!" :Description: Uses the element of water to heal wounds. This magic prevents wounds infections, for it cleans the wound internally then it heals it. Sanatio Aura :Full Incantation: "O sacred wind, grant us a breeze and mend this wound! 'Sanatio Aura'!" :Description: Uses wind to heal superficial wounds. This healing spell do not prevent infections. Scuntum Aqua :Full Incantation:? :Description: Creates a water barrier. Scuntum Ventos :Full Incantation: "O wind, form a wall and become a shield! 'Scutum Ventos'!" :Description: This spell creates a wind barrier that acts as a shield. Stella Transvolans :Full Incantation:? :Description: As part of her prefect trial in Zeus's route, Liz uses this spell to open a music box owned by Rembrandt. The spell has to be uttered by two people in the same breath, using the same tone and modulation or else it won't work. Supesman Mundi :Full Incantation: "I command thee to return to thine true form! 'Supesman Mundi'!" :Description: Its a dispelling to return subjects summoned from a magical book. The subject glows brightly, then slowly fades until it vanish from sight. |-|T= Transeo Hora :Full Incantation: "Grant this water the power to advance time! 'Transeo Hora'!" :Description: ? Turbo Ventos :Full Incantation: "Rise, O winds of fury, and unleash a vortex. Turbo Ventos" :Description: Creates a tiny tornado with wind magic. |-|V= Ventaron :Full Incantation: "O wind, scatter all before you! Ventaron!" :Description: It was used by Sigurd to pin the Torado Sol Decorations to the walls of the academy. |-|W= Wideo Procle :Full Incantation: "I command thee, reveal lands far away! 'Wideo Procle'!" :Description: ? Whirlus Aqua :Full Incantation: "Become a blade and slice my enemy! Whirlus Aqua!"Wizardess Heart. Leon's route. Retrieved on October 08, 2018. Charms |-|A= Amore Calceous :Incantation: "Amore Calceous." :Object: A pair of shoes with bright red ribbons attached. :Action: Put the shoes on, recite the incantation, then think about the target of your affection, while tapping the shoes together three times. After saying the incantation wave the wand, a light will appear and the magic will be imbued into the shoes. :Description:? |-|M= Magness Amata :Incantation: "Magness Amata." :Objects: A magnet and some vegetable oil. :Action: Place a drop of oil on the magnet, hold the wand, wave and recite the incantation. The oil begins to glow and spreads across the magnet’s surface, a moment later the light vanishes along with the oil meaning the magnet have absorbed its properties. The magnet then should be kept at all times with the one who cast it. :Description: It makes the person of love interest keeps appearing near the one who cast it. It should be effective for about two hours. |-|Q= Quinsud :Incantation: "Quinsud." :Object: Tea cup and tea. :Action: Place the tea in the cup then wave the wand and recite the incantation. Tiny particles of light floats from the wand and fills the cup. :Description: This charm is said to make tea taste better and more aromaticWizardess Heart. Klaus's route Day 6. Retrieved on February 10, 2018. |-|V= Valshal Fuluree :Full Incantation:"Bestow courage and fortune on this soul. Valshal Fuluree." :Object:? :Action:? :Description:'This charm is said to give good luckWizardess Heart. Guy Brighton's route. Retrieved on December 8, 2017. Spellsinging As the name of most spellsinging songs were not mentioned, a short version of its description are used instead. Glowing Rose Petals (unofficial name) :'Incantation: "Vere ac libere loquere... si vis amari, ama... audentem forsque venusque iuvat." :Description: Glowing rose petals of diverse colors fall from the sky. :Seen/Mentioned: It was used by Joel in the Love Holiday 2018 event. :Etymology: From Latin, the lyric translation can be: "Truth and liberty speak... if you want to be loved, lov... venture, for Venus('Love') might help." "Audentem forsque venusque iuvat" is a phrase from Ovid and have received diverse translations because of the tricky words "forsque" and "venusque". "Fors" + "que" means "chance" but in a sense of "possibility", while Venus is the Roman goddess whose functions encompassed love etc.Latin Discussion. "Fortune and love favour the brave!" Retrieved on March 09, 2018.Wikitionary. Main page. Retrieved on March 09, 2018. Onmyo-justu Category:Magic Spells